


Demise

by BluebotsandBadPlotDevices (turquoisedragon513)



Series: Lore and other various mistakes [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Other, The Author has mutliple feelings about Bayverse and none of them are positive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisedragon513/pseuds/BluebotsandBadPlotDevices





	Demise

Turquoise didn’t know how they’d gotten separated from Roadbuster and Topspin, but now, with just her, Teal and LEadfoot, their situation had gone from precarious to desperate. Teal’s altmode wasn’t nearly as fast as the others, the so they were going slower than she would have liked. More than once, they’d seen armoured vehicles on the road, leading to hasty escapes and narrowly missed missiles.

But they couldn't keep that up forever.

Teal got hit first, in the most armoured part of his shoulder, so it hardly made a dent, but disoriented the massive mech enough to make him stumble. In a blurr of motion, Turquoise had her sniper rifle out, looking into the darkness, headlights on.   
“Turq. Teal. Run.”   
The twins stopped dead, Teal in the middle of jamming a warhead down his missile laucher.  
“What.”  
The snarl that escaped her was more to deny that she would do no such thing, but LEadfoot just spoke up again.  
“Go. Now. Run.”  
“Leadfoot, we can’t…”  
“TEAL, GO!”  
Another missile caught Turquoise in the chest, between her left shoulder joint and her spark. Teal grabbed her pulling her away, but the pickup’s legs jerked out from under him as wire tightened.  
“Get those two down! Do it!”  
Turquoise almost roared as pain wracked her frame.  
“LEADFOOT!”  
She was draped over the guardrail, Teal groaning at the otehr side. Leadfoot was on the ground, no no no.   
“I’m an Autobot! I’m an Autobot!”  
Energon was leaking down her faceplates. No. NONONO.  
“LEADFOOT!”  
A servo grabbed her pede, pulling her down, as Teal transformed, dropping her into his bed.  
“Turq, we gotta go!”  
“NO! WE CAN'T LEAVE ! THEY’LL KILL HIM TEAL!”  
“Turq...he’s gone.”

 

He’s gone.  
Last time she’d heard those words, her pedes had been bound too, the Con throwing Ironfist’s frame to the side as energon started leaking from the cavity in his chest.   
“No.”

Teal hated it. He hated leaving him.  
“Tell us. Are there more.”  
Pain jolted through his body again as that damn human flipped the switch, causing the massive mech to go limp in his restraints.  
“Tell us.”

Drift found them not long after, Turquoise still bloodied and wounded, Teal trying to fix her and getting bitten and slapped each time. For almost a week, she refused to so much as speak, only growling. 

And then, shortly after she’d come back from the brink, everything went spiraling back down.


End file.
